It Just Jealous
by eL-Vtrich
Summary: "Seperti yang kukatakan. Kau hanya merasa cemburu, dan itu semua karena kau telah jatuh cinta pada Matsuri."


**It Just Jealouse**

Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan dirinya.

Gaara sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan laporan yang kini mulai menggunung di mejanya. Bahkan kopi yang dihidangkan dari tadi pagi belum tersentuh sedikit pun. Hatinya gelisah, dan semua yang dilakukannya serasa tidak ada yang benar.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat kacau."

Lihat, kan? Bahkan Gaara tidak sadar kalau Kankurou sudah berdiri di hadapannya dan mulai berkomentar tentang dirinya.  
Gaara menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi dan memejamkan matanya perlahan. Mencoba mencari ketenangan hati yang telah hilang entah kemana.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Matsuri baik-baik saja?" tanya Kankurou tiba-tiba.

Gaara sontak menegakkan punggungnya kembali sambil memandang Kankurou tajam bercampur heran. "Kenapa tiba-tiba membahas Matsuri?" tanyanya.

Kankurou mengedikkan bahunya seraya menjawab, "entahlah. Kupikir ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Matsuri."

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Matsuri." Sanggah Gaara cepat.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kankurou dengan senyum simpul yang seolah-olah menunjukkan kalau kakak laki-laki nya ini telah mengetahui semuanya. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa disembunyikan.

Gaara kembali merebahkan punggungnya sambil menatap langit-langit kantor kazekage. Ia berpikir tidak ada salahnya untuk bercerita. "Sepertinya ini memang ada hubungannya dengan Matsuri."

Kankurou berjalan menuju sofa di sudut ruangan dan duduk santai disana. "Ceritakan padaku." Ujar Kankurou.

Gaara menghembuskan napasnya dan berkata, "tadi aku melihat Matsuri sedang tertawa bahagia dengan seorang laki-laki." Dan seketika ingatannya kembali berputar pada waktu ia hendak menuju ruang kerjanya. Ia melihat Matsuri dengan seorang laki-laki—yang Gaara kenali sebagai rekan se tim Matsuri di misi sebelumnya—berjalan membelakanginya sambil menertawakan sesuatu. Nampak bahagia dan akrab.

Lalu Muncullah perasaan itu, perasaan kesal, marah. Bahkan jantungnya mulai berdetak tidak karuan. Pertanda emosi mulai bergejolak dalam dirinya. Ingin rasanya Gaara menarik Matsuri agar jauh dari laki-laki itu, maupun laki-laki lain.

"Lalu?"

Gaara kembali menghembuskan napasnya dengan sedikit kasar. "Entah kenapa aku begitu kesal melihat Matsuri bersama laki-laki itu, ah—tidak—bahkan aku kesal setiap Matsuri bersama dengan laki-laki lain kecuali aku."

"Lalu?"

Gaara menegakkan punggungnya seraya menatap kankurou tajam. "Lalu, tidak bisakah kau memberitahuku tentang apa sebenarnya yang kurasakan ini?! Kankurou, aku serius!" ujar Gaara yang sudah mulai frustasi dengan kebiasaan buruk Kankurou.

Tidak bisa menahannya lagi, akhirnya tawa Kankurou pun lepas ke udara. "Hahahaha! Kau benar-benar tidak tahu, ya?" tanya Kankurou di sela tawanya.

Gaara mengernyit heran. Apa ada yang lucu dari ceritannya barusan?

"Tahu apa?" tanya Gaara.

Melihat ekspresi adik laki-lakinya yang mulai menggelap, akhirnya Kankurou berdehem beberapa kali untuk meredakan tawanya dan menjawab, "Gaara, itu bukan masalah besar, kau hanya merasa cemburu."

Gaara tertegun. Cemburu?

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kankurou berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri meja Gaara. Memandang adiknya penuh arti. "Seperti yang kukatakan. Kau hanya merasa cemburu, dan itu semua karena kau telah jatuh cinta pada Matsuri."

Lagi-lagi Gaara dibuat tertegun oleh kata-kata Kankurou. "Aku.. jatuh cinta.. pada Matsuri?"

Kankurou mengangguk mantap. "Perasaan ingin memonopoli. Ingin Matsuri hanya jadi milikmu dan tidak ingin ada satu pun laki-laki yang menyentuhnya. Itu artinya kau mulai jatuh cinta pada Matsuri.

Gaara terdiam, mencoba menelaah perasaannya. Jatuh cinta. Ia jatuh cinta pada Matsuri. Murid satu-satunya yang entah sejak kapan telah tumbuh menjadi kunoichi yang cantik dan dewasa. Ingatannya mulai memutar sosok Matsuri saat pertama kali mereka bertemu dulu. Sosok yang lemah dan takut akan senjata sudah tidak pernah terlihat lagi pada diri Matsuri. Hampir tidak terlihat lagi sisa-sisa Matsuri yang dulu, kecuali kebaikan hati dan senyum hangatnya.

Ya. Senyum yang selalu ditujukan pada Gaara. Senyum yang selalu berhasil membuat hati Gaara terselimuti oleh kehangatan dan perasaan nyaman, dan entah sejak kapan senyum itu pula yang membuat degup jantung menjadi tak karuan.

Bahkan hanya dengan mengingat Matsuri seperti ini, hatinya kembali bergejolak. Berbagai perasaan muncul. Bahagia, hangat, sekaligus sakit.

Tanpa sadar Gaara menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ya, itu semua karena Gaara telah jatuh cinta pada Matsuri. Jatuh sejatuh-jatuhnya.

Melihat senyum Gaara yang langka itu membuat Kankurou ikut tersenyum. Gaara adiknya telah berubah. Dia bukan lagi robot kaku seperti dulu lagi. Dia telah merasakan apa itu cinta. Cinta yang hanya ditujukan untuk satu orang spesial yang ingin dijadikan sebagai pendamping hidupnya.

"Sepertinya sudah tidak ada masalah lagi disini. Aku yakin kau sudah bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Lihat meja ini, penuh sekali dengan tumpukan kertas dan gulungan. Kalau seperti ini, pekerjaan tidak akan pernah selesai." Ujar Kankurou mulai cerewet yang dibalas dengan tatapan kesal Gaara yang seolah-olah berkata 'aku sudah tahu itu!'

Gaara mulai meraih bebera lembar kertas di depannya. Mulai melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya. Pertanda sudah tidak ada lagi keresahan di hatinya.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kankurou tiba-tiba.

Gaara mendongak menatap kankurou. "Melakukan apa?"

Kankurou mengernyit heran. Hei, bukankah Gaara telah menyadari perasaannya pada Matsuri? Tidak adakah yang mau dilakukannya mengenai hal itu?

"Tentang Matsuri. Apa kau tidak akan melakukan apa-apa?"

Gaara tersenyum melihat keheranan Kankurou. "Bukankah sudah jelas?"

Kankurou masih tidak mengerti.

Senyum Gaara melebar. "Aku akan menjadikan Matsuri milikku. Milikku seorang."

====Omake====

Kankurou keluar dari ruangan Gaara sambil menghela napas. Bersamaan dengan itu ia melihat Matsuri berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apakah kau ingin menemui Gaara?" tanya Kankurou sambil menunjuk tumpukan kertas di tangan Matsuri.

Semburat merah terlihat di pipi Matsuri " _Ha-hai_. Aku harus menyerahkan laporan misiku pada Gaara-sama." jawab Matsuri dengan gugup.

Lagi-lagi Kankurou tersenyum. Ini menarik.

"Masuklah. Gaara sudah menunggumu." Ujar Kankurou seraya membiarkan Matsuri memasuki ruangan Gaara.

Gaara adalah perpaduan pas antara efektivitas dan efisiensi. Kankurou bisa menebak kalau tidak lama lagi akan ada pernikahan besar di Sunagakure.


End file.
